


Remember, the Hive protects the Queen

by Lil_Sphinx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a Good Bro, Chloé Bourgeois has a brother, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, Gen, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kim is a good bro, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Marinette is a good bro, Minor Alya salt, Minor Character Death, My gurl Sabrina is the best bro, Nino is a good bro, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Lê Chiến Kim, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Nino Lahiffe, Sad Chloe, im projecting my irritation if you can’t tell, like you have to squint, she acts like a good teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sphinx/pseuds/Lil_Sphinx
Summary: The class has no idea that you don’t mess with the Queen if you don’t want to be stung by the hive.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Lê Chiến Kim, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1000
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Remember, the Hive protects the Queen

Lila walked into class Monday morning and greeted everyone, “ Good Morning everyone! Ah- Good Morning Chloé!” Chloé who had been behind her had bumped into, but instead of responding to the greeting or even getting angry for bumping into her, Chloé just walked past her and sat at her desk.

Lila began to tear up, and Alya being her personal bodyguard started shouting at the blonde girl, “ Chloé! Most people at least try to respond when someone says something nice to them! Although you’re not most people are you?” A couple of people in the back were snickering. Chloé just kept looking down with a blank look.

Just at that moment Kim and Nino walked in holding small boxes. Nino immediately shoved his box to Kim and ran to Chloé before completely enveloping her in the most bone-crushing hug. Everyone (except Kim and Sabrina) looked in shock, and Alya was totally both crushed and confused, why was her boyfriend hugging Chloé Bourgeois out of all people!! And then to make it more confusing Kim straight up kissed her on her forehead before also hugging her.

Then when Chloé had sat down both the boys opened their boxes. Nino’s held a white MP3 player and a sunflower yellow headphones set, while Kim’s held a yellow jumper with a small white doodle of Saturn stitched on the corner. Chloé wordlessly took off her normal jacket and slipped on the sweater, while putting her hair down, she then grabbed the headphones and slipped them on her ears and turned on the music. After that Kim and Nino sat directly behind her while Sabrina who had a small smile on her face walked to the back. 

The entire class was in shock. Lila was baffled! She was sure Chloé hated both of the guys and same vice versa! But before anyone could address the situation the door opened again.

Marinette stood there completely out of breath from running despite the fact that she’s early (which btw when is she ever EARLY!?) she was also holding a couple of boxes. She set them both down in front of Chloé before rushing to hug her just like the guys did.

At this point Alya had had enough of being left out of the loop. “Okay girl, what the hell is going on? Since when are you okay with hugging miss airhead heiress and why are you three giving her presents and why aren’t you guys sitting where you normally sit?” 

Nino and Kim both looked upset and annoyed at the insult but Marinette looked furious. Chloé just buried herself into the hug even more. “ Drop it Alya.” Marinette hissed, shocking both Alya and the rest of the class.

Alya glanced over to where the teacher was hoping she’d step in, but Caline Bustier just stared, watching the events unfold. Eventually she got up and started class.

Although Ms. Bustier had started the lesson everyone knew no one was paying attention, all were thinking of someone else (or should I say someones).

Lila subtlety looked over at the blonde and bluenette. While the latter was looking at the board and taking notes, the former kept the headphones on and was holding the designer’s hand tightly

Raising her hand she said, “ Ms.Bustier! I thought we weren’t allowed to listen to music when in a lecture, how come Chloé is allowed? Also I didn’t know we could sit wherever we wanted? When I was in a school in Beverly Hills, the teacher got furious when Tom Holland moved to sit with his girlfriend. She said she didn’t care of his status and-“ 

“ While that sounds like a riveting story Lila, I will ask you to retain yourself from completing it for now, and pertaining Chloé, I request you and everyone else keep your questions to yourselves as you’re not involved. Understood? Yes? Good. Moving on...”

Lila had to bite the inner side of her cheek to keep the growl in. How dare she treat her like a common student! Treating her like, like... her classmates!

Halfway through the door opens again and in walks the one and only Adrien Agreste. Behind him was the stone face assistant of Gabriel Agreste. Adrien walked over to the newly formed group and hugging Chloe as she had stood up. He pulls away, only slightly in order to kiss her on her forehead. He then turns around to where Natalie was standing and held his hand out to take something from her before turning around and handing Chloé a bouquet of flowers, with yellow and white roses, and sunflowers all tied with a white ribbon.

“ I know I have a photoshoot today so I can’t be in class but remember my phone is always on, and I’ll be here after school to pick you guys up!” He hugged her again and Lila had to strain her ears to here the quiet ‘I love you Chlo’. Before walking out after waving to the other three.

The rest of the day went on like that, the four ate lunch together, sat in all the classes together, warding off anyone who tried to bother Chloé, and by the end of the day the boxes Marinette had brought had been opened and in one it was a plethora of honey danishes, and the other held a battered watch that had the receiver burst into tears, much to Lila’s shock as the accessory was so badly kept and was ridiculously hideous that Lila would also cry (out of disgust in her case though). 

At the end of the day with everyone watching the scene behind them, the four walked out and as promised the young model was waiting outside while his driver was in the car. Once the car disappeared, Alix was the first one to speak, “Okay what the hell was that?”

“ Chloé, Marinette, Nino, and Kim have been friends since preschool, and obviously Chloé and Adrien have known each other all their lives” said a quiet yet calm Sabrina.

Nathaniel was the next to talk, “ but what was with today?”

Sabrina smiled sadly, “ Did you know Chloé had an older sibling?” 

Judging from the shocked faces no one knew.

“ Yeah she had an older brother, his name was Anthony and he was about 10 years older than her when she was around 8 years old her brother committed suicide. Today is the 8th year since his passing. And she still has a hard time thinking about it. Why do you think she acts like a bitch so often? She’s covering up her emotions. The watch was her brother’s that had stopped working last year so Marinette fixed it while also adding a locket like feature and put a picture of Chloé and her brother together. Nino made a playlist of songs that he knows Chloé feels more relaxed to and the sweater was a tradition that her brother did where whenever she was feeling sad he would hand her a comfortable jumper and let her hair loose and just hug her. The tradition has continued even today.”

Alya looked shocked at this new knowledge. 

Meanwhile the group of five were currently at the Grand Paris Hotel curled up on a couch eating honey danishes and watching The Parent Trap. Just like every year they never make it through the movie and fall asleep on top of each other with a certain blonde in the middle smiling while clutching a certain watch with a photo of two smiling children.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Honestly I love Chloé and I wish the show gave her some kind of redemption, they did for a bit but then they turned her into Hawkass’s pawn and imma salty fry!


End file.
